


There Will Come A Soldier...

by Jack_Wilder



Series: He Was God's Favourite [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassin Bucky Barnes, Domestic Violence, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Marital Violence, Possessive Behavior, Violent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Who carries a mighty sword,He will tear your city down.Bucky is violently angry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Was God's Favourite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	There Will Come A Soldier...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasonslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonslea/gifts).



> WARNINGS:DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
>  VIOLENCE
> 
> Title & Summary: Soldier, Poet, King - The Oh Hellos 
> 
> This take six months after ‘Break Me Down, Bury Me, Bury Me’ which is found in my fic of multiple works titled: 'One Batch, Two Batch, Penny and Dime'.
> 
> I forgot to mention in the previous fic, that the fics in this series will be non-linear. 
> 
> Just a reminder that this is NOT a heartwarming series. It is dark and will feature elements of domestic violence, RAPE, and a somewhat controlling, possessive assassin.
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, PLEASE AVOID THIS SERIES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Six months to the day that Bucky had raped Sam, he arrived back at his penthouse apartment to find it empty. Nothing unusual he thought. Sam was at school; it's normal for the apartment to be empty on a Friday afternoon. The eerie stillness did not give him pause, as he went to shower off the three-week mission he returned from. 

Nothing out of the ordinary caught Bucky’ s attention, until he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his hips, a smaller one being used to dry his hair. 

He did not stop to think that anything was wrong until a faint buzzing sound caught his attention. Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, instantly alert to his surroundings. The buzzing stopped, only to start again soon after. Bucky followed the sound to the bed, and pulled the pillows away, to find Sam's cell phone under the pillows on her side of the bed. 

Her phone stopped vibrating with an incoming call, then started just as soon as it stopped. The name _‘Natasha'_ flashed on the scream and Bucky answered.

_"Sam?! Finally!_ " A relived female voice sounded in his ear, and all his thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Actually no, this isn't Sam. This is 'Bucky', her husband."

There was a sharp intake of breath. _“Where’s Sam?"_ Her tone was suspicious, and that caught Bucky's attention. 

"She's not at school?" He went in the walk-in closet, grabbing a pair of underwear, and clothes.

_"No,”_ he heard the worry in Natasha's voice. _“She did not show up."_

Bucky stopped midway of pulling his pants up, he gripped the phone hard. "What do you mean?"

_"Sam had a major exam today, that she missed."_ Well, that was a fucking red flag. Natasha continued speaking. _"In the time that I have known Sam, she has never missed a day of school. Much less when she has a test or exam that day."_

His mind was whirling, what the hell had happened to Sam? Steve had checked in with her the previous night, and he himself had checked in with her this morning. Sam had responded both times. Whatever happened, took place between her response to him, and Bucky arriving back home.

He took a breath, not wanting to scare Sam's friend more than she already was, and not raise any suspicion his way, because anytime a wife goes missing, the husband is the first person suspected, no matter if he has a rock-solid alibi, which he has. And Bucky has never met any of Sam's friends, and he knew she sure as hell did not talk about him to her friends. So, he was already a suspect in whoever Natasha was, eyes. 

"I am sure she's fine." Bucky hurriedly made his way towards his office on the first floor. He sat in front of his computer, waiting impatiently as it booted up. "I am going to do what I can to find her."

_"How-"_

"It's what I do." Bucky cut her off, knowing her question, but realising his voice had taken on a harsh tone. He took another breath to steady himself. "It's my job to fine people. I will do what I can; and call in some friends if needs be." He gently spoke to her. "If I don't find anything in two hours, I will call you back."

_"If you do not find anything, I am going to the police."_ Natasha's tone allowed no argument and Bucky raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair, listening as she spoke. _“I will point them in your direction. Sam is my friend and I want her home safe and sound."_

"You and me both, Natasha." Bucky was sincere, his fingers flying across his laptop keyboard as soon as it was up. His attention being divided when he heard a snort of disbelief on the other end of the call. "What exactly has Sam told you about me?"

Whoever this Natasha was, she was a brave soul and Bucky respected her for that. _“Let me know, when and if you find anything."_ She demanded in lieu of answering, not giving him a chance to respond before hanging up on him.

Bucky threw down the phone in irritation before hacking into the building's security cameras. Pulling up the log for that morning, Bucky saw Sam entering the _Jaguar XE_ he had bought her, the timestamp read 8:15 a.m., that was forty-five minutes after he had spoken with her. She drove out of the underground garage, without so much as a stray cat running across her path. 

Nothing strange there. 

He hacked the street CCTV cameras in the area, tracking Sam as she drove to school. What had him sitting up in his chair, and enlarging the image on his screen, was instead of turning left at the four-way intersection, Sam turned right instead. Checking the local news for that day, showed no road construction, or anything that would have caused Sam to detour. 

Bucky now confused, continued hacking into the various surrounding cameras, tracking Sam's car until he lost her. When he could no longer follow her with his eyes, Bucky hacked the GPS on her car, and confusion turned into simmering rage. 

Sam had left her car at a _bus station_. 

"Well, shit Sam." Bucky muttered to himself, "did you do, what I think you did?" He accessed the bus station cameras, and there was Sam, buying _three_ bus tickets, with _cash_. "Smart girl."

Bucky was fuming, but he had to hand it to her, Sam had planned her escape, and knew exactly what to do. However, what Sam had failed to consider, was the man she was stuck with for the rest of her life, and just how good he was at finding people. After all, he did find her all those months ago, after that fateful encounter outside _Alice's Diner._

Bucky continued watching the camera footage from the bus station, hoping to catch sight of which bus Sam got on, but he did not find her.

"Where are you?" His steel blue eyes scanned each face, entering each bus when something caught his eyes. 

Rewinding the video, he saw a small figure that could have been mistaken for a child, in jeans and a hoodie, with a black backpack. It was not what the person was wearing that caught his attention, but _how_ they were behaving. Their head was down, the hood pulled up, covering their face, so it was not captured on the surrounding cameras. But Bucky didn't need to see their face to know who it was.

"Gotcha." He was up and out of his seat. If he left now, he would be able to bring back his wayward wife early the next morning. Bucky returned to the bedroom, there was something he needed to confirm. Going to the bedside table on Sam's side of the bed, Bucky pulled out the drawer and was not surprised to find the 24-carat, square cut black diamond wedding ring he had demanded that she wear. 

Bucky pocketed the ring, intending to return it to its rightful owner, as soon as he found her. 

Five hours later, found Bucky well outside of the city limits, and in the quiet countryside. He had gotten the location on where Sam was holed up. His anger had not subsided during the drive, instead, it only served to heighten it. Having spent three weeks on a godforsaken mission, that he only took because the pay-out was ten million dollars. As well as his intention to spend the evening, resting and catching up on missed t.v. shows ruined, because Sam chose to play a game of hide-and-seek, had Bucky seeing red.

Bucky had to remind himself, not to press too hard on the accelerator, lest he be pulled over for speeding and that was the last thing he needed.

Finally, he pulled up outside the _Safe Haven Bed & Breakfast Inn_, and almost laughed at the irony of the name. Bucky parked his car, and headed to the main office, a little bell announcing his arrival. The inside was warm and homey, it made him think of all those _Hallmark_ Christmas movies Steve likes to watch, even though it was the middle of April, and there was no decoration in sight. He approached the front desk, and rang the bell, waiting for someone to assist him. 

"Hello, how may I help you." The warm, friendly smile of a middle-aged black lady greeted him, as she came to stand behind the desk. Her name tag said 'Melody'.

Bucky pasted on his most charming smile. "My name is James," he introduced himself, using his birth name. There were so many James this side of the world, that no one would remember him, but the name 'Bucky' would definitely stand out.

"I am looking for a young woman." He pulled out his phone, and brought up Sam's passport picture, showing it to Melody. “I think she might be one of your guests here.”

Melody examined the picture, before shaking her head, looking concerned. "I haven't seen her."

Bucky highly doubted that, but nodded, tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket, sighing heavily. 

"Is she in trouble?" Her eyes suspicion clear in her dark brown eyes.

Bucky knew how it looked; him a _white man_ , searching for a young black woman. It did not paint a pretty picture, especially in today's climate. And he did not look friendly, even with his hair pulled back in a bun. Maybe it was the scuff on his face, his steel blue sniper eyes, his 6'0” frame, the fact that he was built like a brick house, that not even his all black ensemble could hide. Or maybe, it was the alarming fact that Bucky had three guns, hidden on his person, along with six throwing knives. Take your pick. 

"No." Bucky said, deciding to elaborate just to put Melody at ease "She didn't show up for school today, and my sister, Natasha, Sam's best friend told me." The lie rolled smoothly off his tongue. "No one has been able to reach her all day and we are quite worried for her safety."

Melody started looking a bit unsure. "Maybe she just needed a day off, from the world. I am sure she's ok."

Bucky was going to play the biggest and dirtiest card he had. "I really want to believe that, but Sam has been going through a rough patch. She," he stopped speaking, and looked around, seeing that they were alone, but still leaned in for the effect, lowering his voice. "She just escaped an abusive relationship, a few months ago."

Melody gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, tears gathering in her eyes. 

"Myself and her friends, have all been trying to keep an eye on her, but Sam did not want us worrying over her." Bucky rubbed his neck, looking for all the world to see, an older brother worried about his sister's friend. "I tracked her out here, but I have no idea where she went, and I really want to find her before something happens. I just-" he made his voice crack. "I just want to make sure that she's ok."

"I just came on, about an hour ago, but my sister was here earlier, so maybe she checked her in." Melody explained. "Let me call her. Please, wait right here."

Bucky nodded gratefully, "thank you. I am just going to let Natasha know that I might have something." He stepped over to an archway that opened into a large dining room, making a show of being on his phone, as Melody made her own call. He heard her relay Sam's description to her sister. 

Melody hung up and Bucky was back in front of her in a blink. 

"You might be in luck." She said, pulling up the guests list on her computer. "My sister said that she remembers checking in a young lady, matching your friend's description this afternoon.” Melody’s brows creased. “Said that she looked scared."

"Her abuser posted bail today." Bucky said as a way to explain her fear. “More than likely, she knows.”

"Poor baby." Melody cooed. "I can't even begin to imagine what she is going through. No one should ever experience anything like that." A few seconds later, she made a noise of confirmation. "Here it is." She pulled up the ID, they had on file for Sam. "Huh."

"What?" Bucky was watching Melody, unable to see the computer screen. 

Instead of responding, Melody turned the computer monitor to face him. An image of Sam stared back at him, all her personal information was correct, but her _nam_ e was incorrect. Instead of it saying 'Samantha Barnes', the forged driver's license had her as _'Riley Le Livre'_. His eyes took in the information, and he saw that she was in _Room 7._

_'I have you Sammy Girl.'_ He thought. "Well, that is Sam." Bucky confirmed. 

"This is against the law," Melody eyed him again. 

"I know." He held up his hands in a non-threatening manner. "I am going to tell Natasha where she is, so that she can all here and speak to her. We just want her to be safe." 

Melody nodded.

"Thank you." He made a show again, of making a call while leaving. 

Bucky got back into his car and drove out of the _inn’s_ parking lot. Driving in the direction he had initially come from, before circling back, and parking in the woods behind the _inn_. He ran across the large piece of land, glad that there was a full moon to light his way but keeping to the shadows. He was also glad that this particular _Bread & Breakfast_ had little cabins for the guests, instead of rooms in the main house. 

He was even happier, that Sam's cabin was the farthest away from the rest, something she would see very soon, was bad for her, as Bucky's long legs took him closer to her. Finally, he was standing in front of her hideout, and without a second thought, Bucky kicked in the door, almost taking it off its hinges. Walking through the destroyed door, Bucky immediately spotted a shocked Sam, sitting in the corner armchair, a book opened and forgotten on her lap.  
  
He watched as shock bled into stone cold fear, when she realised who was standing before her.

"Hello wifey." 

Sam was up and out of her seat, heading towards the bathroom. 

"Oh, no you don't." Bucky intercepted her, his flesh arm wrapping around her waist, and lifting her off her feet, as his metal hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams. "None of that now." He spoke in her ear, as she struggled against him. "You are going to regret trying run from me."

Bucky lifted her up some more and slammed her viciously into the hardwood floor. With the air knocked from her lungs, he walked back over to the door, closing it and pulling the dresser in front of it to act as a blockage. Sam, while attempting to regain her breath, tried to crawl away. Annoyed and angered by this, Bucky grabbed her ankle with his metal hand pulling her towards him, Sam’s fingers scrabbling uselessly against the shined floors. 

He flipped Sam unto her back none too gently, placing his boot on her neck, effectively quieting her struggles. Fearful dark brown eyes stared up into cold steel blue.

"Bucky, ple-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, causing Sam to flinch. Bucky was breathing hard; anger coursing through his veins as he stared down at Sam, whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut, with tears leaking from them. He took a deep breath and released it. "Did you really think that you could run from me?"

Sam remained silent, prone on her back beneath the threat of his boot. 

"I asked you a question." He growled, and Sam whimpered. "Did you really think that you had a chance in hell of escaping me?" Sam's lips remained shut. "ANSWER ME!" He bellowed, beyond fed up.

"Bucky," Sam's hands came up to his boot, just holding it, "please, I can't-"

"Stop begging, and answer my question, Samantha."

Sam finally opened her eyes, causing more tears to escape them. "I-I'm sorr-"

Bucky's face instantly contorted into a vicious snarl and he removed his boot from Sam's neck, bent down and hauled her up by the fabric of her sweater. Sam's small frame was like a ragdoll in his hands.

"I do not want your fucking apologies." His anger rolled off him in waves, and he knew Sam was beyond scared, but she had pulled a stupid fucking move and Bucky wanted her to understand the repercussions of her actions.

"I had-," Sam's voice caught, and she wet her lips, even though her tears were doing a good enough job. "I had to try. I had to."

Bucky nodded, "ok, fair enough. And just far did you think you could get?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

"Ignore that question. Answer this instead: how long were you planning this?"

"The moment you told me about your trip." Sam answered quickly. 

Bucky's grip on her tightened. "You pulled this escape plan together, when I told you I would be leaving for three weeks." Sam nodded. "Continue." His voice was calm, and he knew that scared her.

"I sold some of the jewellery you gave me, to get cash for the bus tickets and here." Sam eyes darting from his, to something behind him, before looking back at him. "I knew you would question me if I had withdrawn money from my account, instead of using my credit or debit cards."

She was smart, Bucky had to give her that.

"I had a bag packed and hidden beneath the sink in my bathroom. I-I," she stuttered, looking down at her feet. "I tried to leave that first week, but I chickened out."

It never crossed his mind, that she would have tried running so soon. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Why did you run _today_ , when you knew I was returning. You had all of last week, and this week before today." Bucky was genuinely curious.

Sam looked at him, and he could see pain, despair, _fear_ in her eyes, but those were normal for Sam, when Bucky had her violently cornered like now. 

"I was ill last week."

He didn't know that. Steve made no mention of her being ill, and he heard nothing in her voice that would lead him to suspect so, the few times he got to speak with her the week before. 

"And this week?"

Sam broke, tears streaming down her face, dripping from her chin to land on his hands. "I was scared. So, scared, but I woke up this morning, knowing I had to leave." She inhaled deeply and released it. Bucky allowed her a moment to collect herself. "So, I waited until both you and Steve had called, before ditching my phone, and running."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "I will admit that was smart. You should have left the state though."

"That was the plan." Sam admitted. "But I decided to stay here for a little, before moving. I had no doubt that an alarm would have been sounded, once you discovered that I had left." She glanced behind him again, before meeting his eyes once more. “That's why I bought three bus tickets; hoping you would think that I had ran to the farthest state and giving me some time to run in the opposite direction."

She glanced behind him again.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Bucky turned, and immediately a sharp pain exploded on the side of his head. "Fuck!" His grip on Sam loosened and she squirmed free. 

With the front door blocked by the dresser, Sam ran into the bathroom, the window in there was big enough for her to escape through. Unfortunately, Bucky recovered quickly and gave chase. He grabbed her hair, but his momentum propelled them into the bathroom wall, Sam's smaller frame being crushed by Bucky's larger body. 

Their reflection was clearly seen in the mirror, as Bucky grabbed Sam's left arm and twisted it behind and up her back _hard_. Sam screamed in pain, as his other hand tightened its hold in her hair, pressing her against the wall, effectively trapping her.

"Buc-Bucky, my-my arm," Sam stuttered out, "pl-please." The pain was overwhelming, and her vision was starting to swim, as if she would pass out at any moment. 

Bucky released an animalistic snarl, pulling her away from the wall, before slamming her back into it. "Give me one good reason," his hot breath scorched her skin, "why I shouldn't rip your arm off." He twisted her arm more for emphasis.

"I-I'm sorry, Bucky. Please, it hurts." Tears streamed down her face, her voice growing softer with each plea.

With a final, brutal squeeze to her arm, Bucky released her, but kept her caged against the wall with his body. Sam rubbed her bruised arm, sniffling as she slightly turned to look up into furious eyes. They stood there, staring at each other, before Bucky released a harsh breath, and stepped back, putting enough space between him and Sam, for her to breathe easily. 

"Get your shit, we're leaving." He walked out of the bathroom. "Now!" 

Sam ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her unpacked bag, her book where it had fallen to the floor just a few minutes before, her shoes that she hastily pulled on and her jacket. Pausing when something small hit her in her side. Glancing down, Sam saw that damn leash, masquerading as a wedding ring on the bed by her thigh.

“Put that on, and _do not_ ever remove it again.”

The ring as on her left ring finger in an instant, and she moved towards the door once all her belongings had been collected.

Bucky was standing by the open destroyed door, taking her bag when Sam went to walk past him.

"What about the damage?" She glanced at the door.

"It's already taken care of." Bucky shouldered her bag. "Put on your jacket, it's cold out." 

Sam did as instructed, and barely had time to zip it up, before her arm was grabbed roughly, causing her to wince in pain as Bucky agitated her quickly forming bruise. He led her out of the motel room, and in the direction from which he came. She had a jog to keep up with his long strides.

Thinking back, Sam wanted to kick herself. She should have run that first week. She should have left; maybe then, Bucky wouldn't have found her so quickly. Or maybe, she should have gotten on a bus heading out of state. 

Caught up in mentally berating herself, Sam did not register what Bucky was saying to her, until she felt a slight jerk. "What?"

Bucky gave her an unimpressed look and gestured to the sleek black car they were now standing beside.

"Oh." She made a move to open the passenger side door, when Bucky stopped her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put you in the trunk for the _five-hour_ trip back into the city?"

Her heart jack rabbited in fear, as she knew Bucky was not joking. But Sam was also tired, in pain and stressed, with no idea of when another escape opportunity would be provided. Also, knowing that nothing could be worse than what he has already done to her, Sam felt reckless, and the next words out of her mouth showed it.

"How about you just kill me?"

In the blink of an eye, the muzzle of a gun was placed in the centre of her forehead. The air was still around them, the light of the full moon made Bucky's eyes glow, making him seem like the devil he truly was. Sam held her breath, as the cold metal was pushed against her flesh, before it was ripped away, Bucky tucking it into the small of his back. 

"You are damn lucky I do not have a silencer with me." He violently opened the car door, "get the fuck in."

Sam did so without any further argument, barely reacting when the door was slammed shut. She watched dispassionately as Bucky walked around the front of the car, murderous intentions radiating from his every move. He opened back door behind the driver's seat, and threw her bag in, before getting in behind the wheel.

"Put on your seatbelt." The car purred to life when he turned it on. "Last thing I need is to get pulled over because of you."

Soon they were on the road, Sam rested her head against the cool glass of the window, watching the dark blurry scenery as it rushed by. She had no idea at what speed Bucky was going, and didn't care to check, but she knew it was well above the speed limit.

"I want to meet your friends."

Sam blinked, the words barely registering when Bucky spoke, and when they did, she almost gave herself whiplash by how fast she turned to look at him.

"What?"

His eyes still on the road, Bucky spoke. "Your friends, I want to meet them."

"Why?" 

"We have been married for six months, and I have not even heard you mention them in passing."

"You have never cared about that."

He glanced over at her this time, eyes quickly going back to the road. "I spoke to Natasha today, that's how I realised you were missing. She called your phone and I answered." 

"Jesus Christ."

"Your own fault."

Sam's glared could have melted steel. "Don't you ever, tell me that the shit _you_ do to me, is my fault."

Bucky didn't rise to her sudden anger. "I still want to meet your friends. I think it would be good for both of us; me especially. Natasha was highly suspicious of me."

"And for good reason."

"What have you been telling them?"

Sam remained quiet.

"Samantha." There was an edge to his voice.

"I didn't have to tell them anything, for them to pick up on the fact that I am unhappily married.” Sam threw her hands up in exasperation. “Hell, it's because I _do not_ talk about you, that probably has her suspicious."

"Well, I suggest you fix that."

"How about you fix yourself, asshole." 

Bucky allowed Sam to have the last word, as he knew she would do what he demanded. He just had to make a good impression on them, especially the one named 'Natasha'.


End file.
